Rare Toe Jammer
|release date = 2015-07-20 |release version = 1.3.4 |available = Level 4 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Gold |beds required = 1 |element1 = Water |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available, any pair of the following: T-Rox Pummel Bowgart Congle Spunge Scups |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 75 |buying price starpower= 1,000 |selling price coin = 187 |placement xp = 125 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Toe Jammer is notably different from its original counterpart. As the bio describes, it has a number of small marshmallows sticking out from its surface at all angles. Its main body color shifts between shades of orange and shades of green, and its eyes are heterochromatic (differently colored) as well, with its right eye green and left eye orange. Song Same as regular Toe Jammer Song. Breeding # The Rare Toe Jammer (when available) may result from a combination of any two triple-element monsters who both share the Water element. On Water Island during Egg-Stravaganza, using Spunge and Scups may result in a Blabbit. The same goes for Bowgart and T-Rox on Plant Island during Spooktacle with Punkleton. Pummel and T-Rox on Plant Island may get you a G'Joob, and Scups and T-Rox on Air Island can breed a Yawstrich. Monsters that may be used include: * T-Rox * Pummel * Bowgart * Congle * Spunge * Scups * Wynq * Whaddle Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes Mystery Like ( ) of varies by Island: * Mammott on , , * Toe Jammer on The has a different style of likes from the other monsters. Decorations have no effect on it; it likes only other monsters. This is the same for all other single-element Rare monsters. Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Toe Jammer. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *The Rare Toe Jammer is the third single element rare in the game to have a natural counterpart. *Another monster who cycles through different colors as it sings is the Kazilleon. *One of the Rare Toe Jammer's default names, "Geemowv", is a phonetic spelling of the French word for "marshmallow": "guimauve". Another is "Smmore", a reference to the snack food of the same name (which usually requires marshmallows to make). *A close examination of the monster shows that the image data for some of its toes is clipped: there are sharp edges where some of the toes go outside their virtual boxes. *While its PNG shows it as half orange, half green, it actually flashes orange and green separately in-game. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Water Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Monsters Category:Natural Monsters